FMA: Full Musical Alchemist
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: PARCEIRIA COM ALCHEMISTCHIBI. Paródia de High School Musical. Alternaverse, Royai.


_**Full Musical Alchemist**_

**Capitulo I**

- Riza?

- Hm? – a loura fecha o livro que lia por alguns instantes. – Sim Rebecca?

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Lendo, já estou quase terminando.

- Não vai na festa?

- Festa?

- É, a de ano novo. – a morena revira os olhos, e puxa a amiga pela mão. – Vem, vamos.

- Sério?

- Deixa de ser chata, Riza Hawkeye!

- Okay, okay. – disse, levantando-se, e seguindo a amiga para o salão.

-

-

- Cesta de novo?!

- Não dá pra competir com ele, Breda.

- Eu sei, Havoc. – o ruivo parou de correr. – Não dá pra competir com ele em sentido nenhum.

Um moreno de óculos se juntou ao grupo. – Ah, estão falando das tietes dele?

- Do que mais seria, Fuery? – os dos falaram em uníssono.

- ¬¬'

- Shiu, o assunto vem ai. – o louro falou.

- Do que estavam falando, rapazes? – o homem que fez a cesta veio até eles, mas não antes de sorrir e acenar para algumas das mulheres que o olhavam jogando.

- Nada não, capitão. – Havoc se adiantou. – Só da festa de ano novo.

- Ah... Essa festa.

Antes que qualquer um dos rapazes pudesse perguntar, um outro moreno de óculos entrou na quadra, correndo na direção do time.

- Hey Maes. – o capitão cumprimentou.

- Hey, Roy! Vai na festa, certo?

- Eu não—

Mas Mustang não conseguiu terminar a frase. Hughes estava o puxando para fora da quadra, em direção ao salão.

- Ah, man, já te falei do que ganhei da Gracia de natal?

Roy revirou os olhos. – O que?

- Essa camisa, e... – o outro tornou a revirar os olhos e desistiu de prestar atenção. Quando o assunto era Gracia, Hughes não parava de falar. Era melhor só se deixar ser arrastado pra festa.

-

-

O salão estava perfeitamente decorado, e tinha um karaokê. Não conseguiu reconhecer o casal cantando, mas logo que eles terminaram, Roy se sentiu empurrado até um dos microfones. A loura que estava sentada, lendo seu livro, fora empurrada para o outro.

- Eu não sei cantar. – ele reclamava. – Qual é, me deixem descer.

O homem que estava administrando tudo apenas sorriu e olhou os dois. – Vocês ainda vão me agradecer por isso... Ou não.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse retrucar, a musica começou na tela.

_ROY: Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

_RIZA: I never believed  
In what I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
(ROY: ooh)  
RIZA: To all the possibilities (ohoh)_

_ROY AND RIZA: I know...  
RIZA: That something has changed  
ROY AND RIZA: Never felt this way  
RIZA: And right here tonight_

_CHORUS:  
ROY AND RIZA: This could be  
The start of something new  
RIZA: If feels so right  
ROY AND RIZA:  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
RIZA: I feel in my heart  
ROY: (Feeling in my heart)  
ROY AND RIZA:  
The start of something new_

_ROY: Oooh yeah  
Now who'd of ever thought that (ooh)  
ROY AND RIZA:  
We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)  
RIZA:  
And the world looks so much brighter  
ROY: (brighter, brighter)  
RIZA: With you by my side  
ROY: (By my side)_

_ROY AND RIZA:  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
RIZA: I know it for  
ROY AND RIZA: real_

_CHORUS:  
ROY AND RIZA: This could be  
The start of something new  
If feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
RIZA:  
The start of something new_

_ROY: I never knew that it could happen  
Until it happened to me (oooh yeah)  
ROY AND RIZA:  
I didn't know it before  
RIZA:  
But now it's easy  
ROY AND RIZA: to see, ooooh ..._

_ROY AND RIZA:  
It's the start of something new  
If feels so right to be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart..._

_ROY AND RIZA:  
That it's the start of something new  
If feels so right  
(ROY: so right)  
RIZA: To be here with you (ooh)  
ROY AND RIZA: And now looking in your eyes  
ROY: Looking in your eyes  
RIZA: I feel in my heart  
(ROY: Feel in my heart)  
RIZA: The start of something new  
ROY: Start of something new  
ROY AND RIZA:  
The start of something new_

Ele não pode se impedir de sorrir para a parceira depois da musica terminar. – Sou Roy Mustang. E você?

- Riza Hawkeye. – ela respondeu, enquanto o acompanhava para fora do salão, para ver os fogos.

- Então, você é cantora né?

- Eu cantava na igreja quando era menor. Uma vez fui tentar fazer isso sozinha, mas quando vi toda aquela gente me olhando, não consegui falar nada. Fim da carreira solo.

- Tá brincando? Você foi incrível!

- Você também foi ótimo, Roy. – ela sorriu.

- Ah, acho que foi a companhia.

Depois disso, ficaram em silencio, ouvindo os fogos.

- Ah, eu acho que vou procurar minha amiga pra desejar feliz ano novo pra ela.

- É, eu também. Mas não pra sua amiga, pros meus amigos. – ele sorriu. – Eu te ligo depois. Aqui –estende um celular-, me dá seu numero.

- Claro, aqui, faça isso pra mim também. – ela repetiu o gesto dele.

Quando destrocaram os celulares, ele falou. – Sabe, cantar com você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu nessas férias, e—

Mas quando olhou pro lado, ela não estava mais ali.


End file.
